Love is Friendship on Fire
by JennaLeigh
Summary: Its a Loliver. If you like, read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

**A/N: Just thought I would try my hand at a ****Loliver**** story. Let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**JennaLeigh**

Lily's POV

When he walked in, she did her best to ignore him. Tried not to be drawn to those gorgeous dark eyes. It wasn't working. She avoided his smoldering gaze as he started towards her.

He went past her, running his fingers slowly up her bare arm. She shivered, biting back a gasp of longing.

She glanced around. Her friends hadn't noticed what had just happened.

He took a seat behind her. "Hey Lils." He said softly, his warm breath tickling her ear.

She clenched her fists, digging her fingernails into the soft skin of her hands. It was all she could do to keep from whirling around and kissing him.

Her back involuntarily arched when she felt his fingers on her neck. "Your tag was sticking out." She could hear the smirk in his voice. He knew the way he was affecting her.

She mentally slapped herself for making it obvious. She stiffened up and looked towards the front of the room.

"Lily!" She turned slightly to see her best friend, Miley, smiling down at her. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Lily shook her head. "I'm fine." She sighed inwardly. Well if he didn't know a couple minutes ago, he certainly knew now.

"I'll be right back Miley. Save my seat." She stood up and walked out of the room.

She felt his eyes on her as she left.

She came out of the bathroom minutes later. Walking down the quiet hallway she felt that familiar feeling of someone watching her.

"…" Someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her into a nearby empty room.

"What the heck?" She exclaimed.

He was looking down at her, his eyes darkening with each passing second.

She backed up just as he grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers, the force of his body slamming her into the wall. She whimpered as her body connected with the solid concrete.

He had moved on from her lips and was now trailing hot kisses down her jawbone and neck. She moaned slightly. He lifted his head and found her lips again.

This time she responded like she always did- with complete abandonment, forgetting all the rules she had set for herself. She always scared herself when that happened.

They came up for air. He leaned his forehead against hers, his dark eyes staring into her cerulean blue ones.

She took a deep breath. She always seemed to have a lack of oxygen when he was around.

"I've missed you." He whispered huskily. His hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her closer to him. If closer was even possible.

She nodded. "I've missed you too." Her long blonde hair, perfectly curled a few moments ago, was now slightly messy from the frenzied kissing.

Best friends from the time they were five years old, they had discovered their intense attraction for each other along the time that Miley had decided she liked him.

The last thing that Lily wanted to do was hurt Miley's feelings, but when she was with him every coherent thought flew from her head. She wanted nothing more than to be with him and when she wasn't, she was staring at the numerous pictures she had of him, wishing she was.

Oliver Oken was truly the love of her life.

They were now eighteen years old, a month away from graduating and falling more in love every day.

They had both changed a lot from their middle school years. Oliver's hair was not quite as long as it used to be, but it was still long enough to have that extremely hot, messy look.

He had of course filled out quite a bit also.

Lily had transformed from her tomboyish looks, into a gorgeous, tan blonde. She was still the skater chick and her style proved it, but now she had the gracefulness and femininity that she had lacked when she was fourteen years old.

She came out of her reverie to notice that Oliver was no longer staring into her eyes; he was now eyeing her lips hungrily.

She smiled slightly and pulled his head down to hers; kissing him the way she knew he loved.

General POV

A loud crash sounding from behind them caused the two to break apart.

Oliver saw Lily's blue eyes widen and dreaded what he would see when he turned around.

He slowly turned to see Miley standing in the doorway, mouth wide open in shock, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How-how could you-you do this to me?" She half-sobbed, heartbreak evident in her voice.

"Miley…" Lily started.

"DON'T! Don't even talk to me, you back-stabbing, boyfriend stealing, little-" Miley spat out, before Oliver stopped her.

"Stop it!" He ordered. "It's not Lily's fault."

Miley glared at him. "Oh and I suppose she didn't intentionally kiss you just now either?"

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Miley, we aren't even dating anymore. Why are you mad?"

"You know you would have come back to me if she hadn't dug her claws into you!" Miley's eyes narrowed in fury.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, never one to back down in a fight. "I can't even believe that you just said that!"

She stomped over to Miley stopping only when their faces were a few inches apart. "You are the biggest…" She stopped abruptly when Oliver came up behind her and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Do not finish that sentence." He whispered to her under his breath.

Lily nodded. Oliver dropped his hand.

They stood facing each other, both red with anger. Miley spoke up.

"Truscott and Oken. Never saw that one coming. I mean I knew that you had a little crush on him when we were like 12, but I didn't think that it would ever amount to anything. Apparently I was wrong. So how long have you been together? I seem to recall that Oliver and I broke up just 6 months ago…so was this going on before that? Did you try to steal him then too? I didn't even realize that my best friend was a little whore!"

Oliver's jaw visibly tightened and his fists clenched at his sides. "Miley. Stop it." He warned, his voice deathly quiet.

"I can't believe the two people I thought would never hurt me, hurt me together. My best friend and the guy I love, together, making out in an empty classroom. It's pathetic."

Lily began to protest.

"Lily-Let's just leave. She's not worth it." Oliver grabbed her hand and gently led her away.

Miley's blue eyes flashed with hurt for a moment then hardened with anger. "You'll be sorry." She warned. Spinning on her heels, she walked away.

Lily angrily blew strands of hair out of her eyes. "This is ridiculous! Do you know what she is going to do to us? She has a gossip team that will have this all over the school in 5 minutes!"

Oliver sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall. "Well we knew that something like this would happen eventually. We could only keep our relationship hidden for so long."

"What I don't understand is why we were keeping it secret in the first place! Miley didn't have any control over us going out. She might not have gotten so mad if we had told her to begin with." Lily sat down hard in a desk chair. She knew as well as Oliver did that Miley would have been mad either way.

Oliver straightened up and held out his hand to Lily. "Well let's go face the music…"

Lily nodded reluctantly and stood up.

**A few weeks later:**

**Oliver's POV**

Oliver rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. **7:15 am. **He groaned and jumped out of bed.

He was going to be late and he had promised Lily he would walk with her to school.

After the incident with Miley the majority of the school had rallied against them, except for a select couple of friends that they had grown up with.

Miley had taken to writing nasty messages about Lily anywhere she possibly could. Lily shrugged it off as best as she could, but he could tell it was starting to get to her.

As he got ready he thought back to the moment he had realized he liked Lily.

**Flashback:**

Miley had succeeded in breaking both his heart and his bank account by the end of their relationship. She had started going out with Jake Ryan a week after they had broken up and Oliver had been pretty bummed out about it.

Lily noticed and had invited him to her house. "You have to get over her and get back to yourself!" She had said, claiming that they were going to do anything and everything to get his mind off of the breakup.

He arrived at her house that afternoon determined to have a good time. She met him at the door, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, and carrying a brightly colored soccer ball.

"Let's go!" She ran to her back yard and he followed.

Soon they were laughing and goofing off, kicking the ball back and forth. After about an hour, they both walked to her house, tired, sweaty, and thirsty.

"Lily?" She turned, her blue eyes sparkling and her mouth full of water.

"…un…" She gulped. "What?"

"Thanks. For being a friend, for being you." Oliver smiled gratefully.

She nodded slightly. "We're not finished yet! MOVIE TIME!" She yelled, laughing loudly.

Oliver laughed and followed her to the living room.

They bickered for about 15 minutes over which movie to watch with Oliver wanting to watch Mission Impossible and Lily wanting to watch some sort of skateboarding documentary. "Please Ollie?" Lily did her best puppy dog face.

"I thought we were doing this night for me." Oliver pouted.

Lily threw her hands up. "Fine."

She turned around and her long blonde hair brushed up against his arm. He suddenly wished that it could be like this all the time. Just him and Lily, hanging out.

He found himself saying things just to make her laugh, to see her blue eyes light up. When she snuggled up against his shoulder during the movie, he felt like an electrical shock went through him. _**What's wrong with me? It's Lily.**_

By the end of the night he realized that he was completely captivated by his best friend. It was like he had never seen her before and he didn't know why.

He had always known she was attractive, this was different. There was something about her that he had never noticed, something that he found himself wishing he could get to know more about.

She had always been just Lily to him, and now that was all changing. It scared and thrilled him all at the same time.

She shifted slightly on the couch and a light fruity scent wafted up, enveloping his senses. He groaned inwardly, quickly realizing that he should probably leave soon and think about this whole situation a little more.

"Lily?" She lifted her head, blue eyes questioning.

"Yeah?"

"I should probably go, it's getting late and Mom wanted me home at 11." He explained.

"Oh okay." She got up and grabbed his hand pulling him up along with her.

They reached the front door and Lily opened it. "Bye Ollie." She smiled softly.

"Bye Lils. Thanks for a great night." His gaze drifted down to her lips and he saw that her mouth curved into a cute little bow shape when she smiled.

Almost without thinking, he bent down and kissed her softly. Surprisingly she responded. When this happened he noticed two things: One, Lillian Truscott's lips were incredibly soft, and two, nothing had ever felt as right as this did right now.

They broke the kiss and there was an awkward silence between the two. Both of them wanting to say something but not having the words to say it.

"Good night Oliver." Lily's voice disrupted the lingering silence and she closed the door softly.

Oliver smiled to himself and took his time walking home. He had a lot to think about.

**End Flashback**

He finished getting ready and ran out the door. Lily would be waiting for him, quite impatiently. She would be texting him anytime now.

Sure enough his phone started to vibrate.

_**Where are you?**_

_**I've been waiting for half an hour!**_

_**Hurry up!**_

_**I love you. ;)**_

_**Even though you are ridiculously late.**_

Oliver grinned. Lily could text five sentences in the time most people took to get one sentence out.

_**I'm on my way. **__**Sry**__** I'm late.**_

He texted her back and ran the rest of the way.

When he arrived at their daily meeting spot, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Where the heck have you been?" She asked impatiently.

He shrugged. "Sorry. I woke up late."

She stalked over to him. "And I suppose you think that's a good excuse?"

"I was thinking about you." He explained.

Lily tapped a finger on her chin and thought for a moment, then gave one of her amazing smiles. "Okay then I guess you're forgiven." She giggled.

She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Ready for our daily dose of torture?"

Oliver laughed. " Bring it on."

**A/N: Okay, so I know ****Miley**** is like ridiculously mad…but wouldn't you be if the guy you liked was kissing your best friend? Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would be. ****Lol**** Anyways… so some of you wondered if they were going to be friends after this. Yeah they aren't going to be. I mean in the show they fight all the time over stuff that's stupid. This is something major. What do you think it would be like? I don't have anything against ****Miley**** Cyrus at all. It just fits this story. I actually like ****Miley****Haha**** Okay well thanks for the reviews! You all rock!!!!!! Love ****ya**

**Jenna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Lily's POV

"Oliver! I am going freaking crazy!" Lily flopped down onto the couch next to him. While both of them had a rough day at school, Lily always received the brunt of the attacks. Apparently the majority of the girls had decided they would make her life a living hell at school. 

Oliver grinned and pulled her over onto his lap. "Don't worry about it Lils, she'll get over 'Smokin Oken' eventually."

"You've got to be kidding me-right?" She gave him a look.

His sheepish glance told her that he wasn't kidding. "Yeah you are hard to get over…but she's just going too far. I mean, I didn't steal you from her. You guys weren't going out. This is the longest fight we've ever had and I kind of miss talking to her." Lily lay back against Oliver. Her voice had a slightly teary quality to it and Oliver hugged her tightly. 

"Lily, you guys should talk it out. Tell her the way you feel about everything." Oliver said quietly.

She nodded slowly. "I'm going to try to talk to her this weekend." 

They sat there in comfortable silence for a couple of moments, and then she shifted to get a better look at him. 

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You are such a donut." Lily giggled. "Smokin Oken…" She gave an unladylike snort.

Oliver offered a mock sad face. "I thought we were past that."

"It's okay…I love donuts." She closed the gap between them with a short, soft kiss. "And you are smoking hot." She whispered against his mouth, before giving him a slow kiss that she knew would leave him wanting more.

She backed away to see him with his eyes closed, obviously anticipating more.

"Well I gotta go; I'm making dinner for Mom and Grandma tonight." She got off his lap.

Oliver groaned. "You always do that." He pouted.

Lily shrugged and smiled innocently. "You'll be fine. Love you, see you tomorrow."

She waved and sauntered off. "Bye Ollie!"

When she got to her house she slowly walked upstairs to her room. 

Throwing herself down on her bed, she looked beside her at the wall. She had covered it in pictures the last time she had cleaned her room. 

There were unforgettable memories tied to some of those pictures and she smiled as her eyes wandered over the ones of her and Oliver.

Her glance stopped on a graduation picture of her and Miley. Tears welled up and she reached over and took it off the wall. 

They had been incredibly happy that day, graduating from the eighth grade had been such a huge deal in their lives. Now they were about to graduate from high school and they hadn't even been speaking for over two weeks.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang a few times and then went to Miley's voicemail. _**Guess I'm not here. Leave a message. **_ Miley's voice echoed with the soft southern twang, she had never gotten rid of it, even after all these years of living in Malibu.

"Miles, its Lily. We really, really need to talk. Meet me at the beach. 5:00." Lily hung up and lay back down. Now she just had to wait for a couple of hours.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! You guys are awesome! This was just a kind of filler chapter, I'm not sure what I'm doing next. But I wanted to give you guys something! Read and review! Love ya!**

**JennaLeigh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. Just the plot line. **

Lily's POV

Lily leaned against the kitchen counter and heaved a sigh. She cast an irritated glance towards the clock. _4:15_. _**Sheesh. Is it just me? Or is this the longest 3 hours of my life?**_

She had just finished supper and was now waiting for her mom and grandmother to get home.

"Lily? Where are you?"

Lily jumped. Her mom walked into the kitchen. "There you are. Oh, something smells good. What did you make?"  
"Spaghetti and meatballs, Caesar salad, and garlic bread." Lily replied.

Her mom smiled, impressed. "Lily, you are going to make Oliver a wonderful wife."

Lily sighed. "Mom…" She loved Oliver and of course she wanted to marry him someday, but they hadn't even discussed that yet.

They all sat down to eat and the next time Lily looked up at the clock it was 4:50. Ten minutes!

"Mom, I'm meeting Miley at the beach, well hopefully she'll be there. I'll clean up later." She stood up and grabbed her skateboard from its place by the door.

Her mom waved a hand in her direction. "Oh don't worry about it, Gram and I will clean up. I hope everything works out."

Lily made it to the beach right on time. She spotted a familiar head of curly brunette locks and made her way toward the lone figure on the beach.

"Miley?" She asked tentatively.

Her former best friend turned her head and cast a disdainful glance in her direction. "What is it? I don't have all night. Jake is taking me out."

Lily rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Miley.

"Okay, I want to know what your problem is." Lily asked. "We've always been completely honest with each other and I want to know why you're so upset. Especially since you and Oliver weren't dating and you seemed completely in love with Jake."

"First of all, don't try to tell me that we're completely honest with each other because you…you are the one that wasn't honest at all. You started dating Oliver and you didn't feel it was necessary to tell me…your best friend. Make that former best friend. I can't handle that kind of dishonesty, I'm Hannah Montana and I'm already under a lot of stress and pressure…"

Lily cut her off. "Don't pull that "I'm Hannah Montana" crap. Yeah you lead a busy life and you're a freaking star. But lately you have been acting like a total diva and you just keep expecting everyone to bow down at your feet. You've made some big mistakes Miley, but the biggest most obvious one was when you told everyone at school who you were. People that hated us in middle school, that made our lives miserable, are now your friends. Amber and Ashley? You hated their guts, now you're flipping shopping with them every weekend. It's like you forgot all about me and Oliver." Lily stopped abruptly, breathing hard.

Miley looked at her, shock written all over her face. For awhile she didn't say anything and Lily was beginning to think that nothing she had said had gotten through. Then at last she spoke. "You're right."

Lily nodded slowly and waited for her to continue.

"I have been neglecting you two for awhile now. It was just slightly awkward being around Oliver. I mean, I wasn't' exactly a model girlfriend. I pretty much treated him like crap. The whole Amber and Ashley thing…they are nice girls once you get to know them…" She smiled slightly at the face that Lily made. "But you're right, they weren't my friends until they found out I was Hannah Montana. It was just nice you know? I mean all through middle school and up until this year I was a nobody at school. Then everyone found out I was a pop star and I was finally someone, I was finally popular. I guess that got to my head a little."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "A little?"

"Okay a lot." Miley smiled sheepishly.

"Well what about why you got so angry about me and Oliver? Do you still like him?" Lily asked.

"No. I think I was just upset because I knew all along that Oliver loved you. That's why I broke up with him; I didn't want to be his second choice. I was jealous because when I walked into that room and saw you two…" Her voice broke. "Ollie never looked at me that way-ever. He never kissed me like that either. He's so head over heels for you that he doesn't notice anything else. I was just being a jerk, it was all jealousy."

Lily's blue-green eyes had been brimming with tears through Miley's whole speech. When she finished, Lily let out a sob of relief and threw her arms around her friend.

"I was so scared that I had lost you as a friend forever." The girls clung to each other.  
"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you at school for the past couple of weeks." Miley apologized.

They giggled and released each other. "Sweet niblets! Look at us; we're acting like a couple of drama queens- crying over this."

Lily laughed as she dried her tears. "Sweet niblets? The last time I heard you say that we were in 8th grade."

Miley smirked and shrugged. "That's the Tennessean coming out."

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. "Oh! Miley, aren't you going out with Jake?"

Miley smiled. "Hold on." She pulled out her slim pink phone and called him.

"Jake? It's Miley."

She smiled slightly at his answer, a faint pink hue touching her cheeks.

"I won't be able to go out tonight. Best friend time. Is it okay if I call you later on tonight?"

She paused for his answer. Smiling again, she cooed into the phone. "Okay, thanks so much. Love you babe." She hung up and grinned at a gaping Lily. "I'm free. Let's hang out. We have a lot of catching up to do!"

When Lily got home later on that night, Oliver was waiting for her on her front porch.

She smiled as she practically flew into his arms. "We're good." She sighed and buried her face into his chest.

"And us?" He asked.

"We're perfect." She lifted her head and kissed him.

"Good." He sighed against her lips. "So what happened?"

"Well at first it wasn't looking too great. But I asked her why she was so upset, and then we both burst into tears and apologized to each other. She even called Jake and told him she couldn't go out with him and we hung out all night." She explained.

Oliver grinned. "Great. So everything is back to normal?"

Lily nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "Yes. Well right now it is."

**Okay so I am EXTREMELY SORRY for taking so long to update. I am a horrible person I know. It just kept coming out wrong, so I gave up on it for a little while. Then I kept procrastinating…and you know, it was just a vicious cycle. SO anyways I finally decided to get my lazy butt in gear and update. I'm still not to happy with it, but let me know what y'all think. **

**JennaLeigh**


End file.
